My Obsession
by Maiyo Moon
Summary: Tsukasa may have Realized that Subaru is only pulling him farther within the world... Mimiru, on the other hand, is trying to help him. UPDATED AGAIN! o
1. chapter 1

**My Obsession **

**

* * *

**((My very first fan fic that I ever posted, so be nice!!! > )) 

((Disclaimer; I do not own any of .hackSIGN or anything created by Project Dot Hack, although I wish I did because that would be Kewl! and yes, I spell "Cool" in my own stupid way!))

((Authors note; in my fan-fic, Tsukasa is a BOY okay?))

Chapter 1

Tsukasa was standing on the bridge of Mac Anu, alone… Subaru had asked him to meet her there, but she hadn't come. This confused him, Subaru… She was always there for him. Wasn't she…?

The artificial wind blew through Tsukasa's silver hair. Why did he ever start this game? Didn't he want to go back to the real world? These questions always seemed to be on Tsukasa's mind… He picked up his staff, hoping Subaru would come at that moment. When she didn't… he left reluctantly.

At the Crimson Knight's base, Subaru was sitting on her throne. The players of The World didn't seem to trust the Crimson Knights anymore. "All of my hard work has gone to waste…" She said to no one in particular. "The only reason I live anymore is for this game…" Subaru sighed.

She stood up and went to the second-story window; she saw a passing wave-master. It was Tsukasa. She had completely forgotten about her meeting with him. Subaru quickly called out to him "Tsukasa!"

Others around Tsukasa obviously heard her cry, they lifted their heads and looked at her, but Tsukasa didn't reply, he just kept walking.

Mimiru was in a dungeon, located in Lia Fail, fighting a monster… a golem to be exact. She wasn't doing well against it though; she had already used two healing potions and was still running low on hit points.

"Gyaa!" Mimiru lifted her sword and swung at it, but the golem deflected it and sent Mimiru flying across the room. She hit the wall with a crash and fell to the ground. Why wasn't she fighting right? Then, someone came and casted a spell on the golem, which deleted it. Mimiru struggled to see who it was.

"Fool, don't force yourself." A tired, familiar voice said to her. Tsukasa held his hand out for Mimiru to pull herself up. She did. Tsukasa then gave her a potion.

"What were you doing?" Tsukasa asked. "That monster nearly killed you." Mimiru looked at Tsukasa, a little surprised that he was being so nice to her. "I don't know… I guess I let my guard down." Mimiru said quietly.

She looked distant, as if thinking of something else. "What's the matter?" Tsukasa asked, somewhat worried about her. Mimiru shook her head. "It's nothing, I think I'm going to log-out." She said, as she walked past Tsukasa, who looked after her.

"Can I come with you…?" He said without thinking. Tsukasa gasped soon after, realizing what he had just said.

Mimiru stopped dead. How could she reply? She didn't speak for a few seconds. Then she turned to Tsukasa and smiled. "That's up to you." She said light-heartedly before she transported herself out of The World…

((Did you like it? I know nothing much happened, but I plan on writing more… ONLY IF I GET REVEIWS!!! I want to know if it's good or if it sucks…))


	2. chapter 2

My Obsession: Chapter 2

Somewhere… Deep within the twilight… Tsukasa was sitting next to a bed in the middle of a clearing. A girl was floating gently above the bed, her ghostly presence was everywhere. "… I want to be alone… That's why I came here in the first place…"

At Tsukasa's words, a cat character appeared one that was wearing scare-crow clothes and that was purple with a green star on its left eye. The cats' mouth opened and closed, as if speaking to Tsukasa.

"But now… Mimiru…"

He said. The cat player smiled and then hovered upside down. "But now Mimiru… She…" "Tsukasa, surely you do not want to leave me." A woman's voice echoed through the area. This caused Tsukasa to jump slightly in surprise. "N-no! But…" Tsukasa said quickly. "I can't stay here forever… can I…?"

A silence passed the twilight.

"Did you not understand me when I said I would protect you? You where meant to stay here forever and you will." The voice said once more, but this time, in a darker tone.

Tsukasa didn't know how to reply… Golden rings surrounded him and in a matter of moments he was gone.

The cat player quickly turned upright and looked around for the silver-haired boy.

"Maha, follow him… Make sure he does not have any ideas of the outside."

The cat player's ears drooped and a fearful look crossed its face.

"Be gone!"

The cat players red eye's opened wide and it quickly faded into the atmosphere.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Now in Dun Loriag, Mimiru was sitting upon a large boulder- one that was perched upon the edge of the highland city itself. Her short brown hair was slightly moving due to the breeze. But- Something was different about her eyes… They were tired and worn, something that was not common with her personality. She looked out into the clouds- the sun, beating as bright as on the outside.

This place was so real… Almost too real…

That is what Mimiru had always thought. And now… With Tsukasa saying things as if he wanted to leave this world… Made it seem so much more like a true nightmare.

"Mimiru…?"

A lonely and hopeful voice said behind the heavy-blade. Mimiru spun around. There was Tsukasa, standing there with his staff in the notch of his arm. He never came out to her like this before… In fact he had mostly his from her and her other friends.

Mimiru rubbed her tired eyes and quickly hopped off the boulder she had sat upon. "Huh? What is it Tsukasa?" She asked curiously. Tsukasa looked to the ground. "I was just, lonely that's all…" He said quietly, as if he was embarrassed to admit it.

Mimiru's eye snapped open. "What! You're lone-" But when she saw how embarrassed he was to admit that he was actually lonely- She gave out a slight laugh. "Oh alright, you can tag along with me for a bit. How does a dungeon sound?" She laughed, smiling at Tsukasa hoping he would cheer up.

Tsukasa looked up from the ground and he even smiled some, in his own way.

"Sure, it's not like I care or anything-" He said, lowering his voice down to it's usual level. Mimiru turned around and began walking to the Chaos gate, smiling to herself.

"Hey… Wait for me!" Tsukasa called out in annoyance, following quickly behind.


End file.
